1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to endoscopic surgical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when conducting medical treatments on specific parts or inspections for diseased parts or the like with an endoscope operated from outside of the body, it is common to carry out various medical treatments by inserting a surgical instrument in a channel of the endoscope.
Such a surgical instrument is longer than an insertion portion of the endoscope, and an instrument manipulation portion for manipulating the surgical instrument is provided at the proximal end of the surgical instrument.
Therefore, when the surgical instrument is inserted in the channel through a forceps port of the channel end, the instrument manipulation portion is left in a distant position from the forceps port. Consequently, an assistant is needed for manipulating the surgical instrument while the operator is manipulating the endoscope.
Auxiliary tools for surgical instruments, by which an endoscope operator can also perform the operation of the surgical instruments, have been proposed for shortening the surgical time. JP-A-2002-330973, FIGS. 22 and 24, disclose one example of such arts.
However, in the conventional surgical instrument, after mounting the auxiliary tool for the surgical-instrument onto an endoscope, the surgical instrument must be inserted and fixed to the auxiliary tool.